Interviewing the YYH gang
by Alex Angelline
Summary: the title says it all!! chapter 13 is up. please R
1. Kuwabarakun's Interview

hi ppl. this is my 2nd fic. that I have wrote. the first one was with kh (kingdom hearts). in this fic. I'm gunna interview everybody from YYH. this is my first fic. with Yu Yu Hakusho, so if I get anything wrong please leave it in the review! thx.

kurama: you wrote a fic. already?

me: yep

yusuke: I wonder how it was...

*sora,riku,kairi pops out of nowhere*

sora: it was bad...

riku: yeah..

hiei: uh oh...

yusuke: I wonder what's gunna happen to us...

sora: something bad...

riku: yeah..

kairi: you guys are hurting her feelings...

sora: like she as any..

riku: yeah...

me: sniff sniff...

sora: oh no...

me: WAHHHHHHHHH!!

YYH & KH: make it stop, make it stopppppppp!!!

YYH & KH: X_X

*I don't own kingdom hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi 

kuwabara: yo

me: okay. first question.

me: do you like the clothes that you wear everyday?

me: and why do you wear the same clothes everyday?

kuwabara: it not my fault...

kuwabara: its the person who drew me..

me: right. anyways

me: what do you think of hiei, yusuke, and kurama?

kuwabara: well, yuskue he's real tough and I know he's a tough fighter and all, but I cant admit that he's better then me....

kuwabara: I don't stay too close to kurama b/c I think he um....

me: well??

kuwabara: likes hiei.

me: o_O

kuwabara: I mean like the way he's always caring for hiei...

me: what about hiei? 

kuwabara: hiei is real quiet so I don't think much of him. he's always wearing black.

kuwabara: yusuke and I once dyed his hair rainbow colored and it stayed like that for a year....

me: poor hiei...*huggles him*

hiei: *gasp* need. *gasp* air...

kuwabara: I think you should let go of him..

me: why? 

kuwabara: hiei needs air and kurama *points at him* looks piss

me: *lets go of hiei and looks at a fuming kurama* uh oh..

kurama: *whispers* don't do that again...

me: watcha gunna do bout it...*huggles hiei again*

kuwabara: I don't think you should do that...

me: why?

kuwabara: yusuke's holding kurama back....

me: this interview is over!! *still holding on to hiei*

kurama: let go of hiei!!!

hiei: *gasp* air *gasp*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: *still holding onto hiei*

me: I need reviews....and ideas....

yusuke: she also has a death wish...

kuwabara,kayko,botan: *nodds head*

me: please....I need ideas.....badly....please review!


	2. Botanchan's Interview

hi. I first interviewed kuwabara. now I'm going to interview botan! I want to thank Rei-hime for giving me ideas.

*I don't own yu yu hakusho*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi

botan: hi

me: okay...

me: what was your hair color before it was blue?

botan: well, it was first brown, but then kuwabara and yusuke put pink dye in my shampoo and it turned pink...

me: how long did it stay like that and how long was it before it turned blue?

botan: it was pink for over a year!!! I then dyed it blue...

me: how many times did you dye it before it turned all blue?

botan: hmm *starts counting her fingers*

me: -____-'

botan: *still counting*

*hours pass*

me: zzzzzzz

botan: *still counting*

botan: I know now!!

me: wha? what happened?

botan: I know now!!

me: know what?

botan: I dyed my hair at least 800 times!!

me: whoa...your crazy..

botan: what?? I didn't like pink!

me: what happened to kuwabara and yusuke later?

botan: well, since I wasn't able to kick their butt, hiei kicked their butt for me!!

botan: *hugs hiei*

hiei: *blushes*

me: poor yusuke and kuwabara...

botan: they deserved what they got!

me: okay. next question!

botan: okay

me: do you have feelings for hiei?

botan: hiei?

me: please hurry up and answer...

botan: well, he is real cute, hot...

me: *being strangled by hiei*

me: *gasp* help *gasp*

botan: but he has his good side and his bad side...

botan: *starts babbleing on about hiei*

me: *gasp* air *gasp* need air *gasp*

yusuke: I think this interview should be over...

botan: *still babbling on about hiei*

kurama: I think we should help her...

yusuke: yeah...

kurama: *pries hiei off me*

me: thanks kurama

hiei: grrrr

me: this interview is over now!!

yusuke: that's what I said when you were being strangled...

me: *starts strangling yusuke*

kurama: *holding back a pissed off hiei*

botan: *still babbling on about hiei*

yusuke: *needs air*

hiei: *trying to strangle me*

kuwabara: -__________-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: gotta make it quick...

me: please review and leave some ideas

me: *starts running for my life*

hiei: if you stay still it wont hurt at much!

the rest of the YYH gang: *trying to save me*

kurama: he's too fast

yusuke: if you kill her then you'll die too!

hiei: *stops to think* 

botan: she's the author!!

hiei: good point

me: *gasp* thanks


	3. Yusukekun's Interview

hi. last chapter I interviewed botan and now on to Yusuke!!

kurama: you sound like your about to destroy....

me: you might be next...

kurama: uh oh...

hiei: run for it...

YYH: *nodds head*

botan: why are you nodding your head yusuke?

yusuke: what you mean?

kayko: we mean, your about to be interviewed....

me: *starts dragging me to the "death" chair*

yusuke: ahhhhhh!!! help!!!!

me: if one of you guys come and help him, your next....

*silence*

kuwabara: *whispers* good luck yusuke....

me: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

kurama: that's good....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi

yusuke: yo

me: do you use hair gel?

yusuke: well, one time kuwabara put hair gel in my shampoo and I put the whole bottle of gel in my hair....

me: ahahahahahhahahaha!!! *tears start coming out*

me: you use shampoo??!!

yusuke: yeah....

me: *ahem* what kind?

yusuke: I'm not telling you...

kuwabara: he uses herbal essences, and, vo5, and etc.

me: wow....

yusuke: grrr *starts strangling kuwabara*

kuwabara: *gasp* air *gasp*

me: *takes out book*

*whack*

kuwabara: x_x

yusuke: thanks

me: welcome

botan: that was unexpected...

me: anyways, how much hair gel do you use?

yusuke: *starts counting*

me: not again...

*hours pass*

me: *drawing on notebook*

yusuke: about 10 bottles a day...

me: and it took you *looks at watch* 5 hours to count!!!

me: ahhhhh!!!

me: *starts strangling yusuke*

kauwabra: *helping me strangling yusuke*

botan: this interview is over...

me: only I can say that!!!

botan: -_________-'

me: interview is over!

YYH: -______________-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yusuke: air *gasp* air

me, kuwabara: *strangling yusuke*

kurama: please review and leave ideas

hiei: please don't tell her to interview me...

kayko: you hid too much secrets hiei

hiei: noo!! don't say that!!!

me: what you say?

kayko: *muffled*

hiei: nothing...

me: okay...


	4. Keikochan's Interview

me: hi. in this chapter I've decided to interview...

yyh: *silence*

me: kayko!!

yyh expect kayko: whew...

kayko: yayaya! I feel so special!! ^_____^

me: o_O

yusuke: did you just see what happened to kuwabara, botan and me?!

kayko: nope

hiei: where were you?

kuwabara: I'll bet she was at home studying!

yusuke: good job captain obvious!

kayko: how you guys know?

everyone expect kayko: -_________-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi

kayko: ask me the first question already!

me: okay...

kayko: I don't have all day! I got hw to do and some studying!!

me: why do you study so much?

kayko: well, I plan to save the environment, b/c of yusuke..

kayko: *glares at yusuke*

yusuke: *sweatdrops*

me: why yusuke?

kayko: b/c he uses 10 bottles of gel and kurama and hiei...

kayko: *muffled*

me: kurama, hiei let her go.

kurama: no...

me: NOW!!

hiei: fine...

kayko: thanks

me: anyways, do you have feelings for yusuke, kurama,kuwabara, or hiei?

kayko: kurama-no, kuwabara-no,hiei-no, yusuke-....

me: well, yes or no?

kayko: I known him since we were little...

me: did you develop a liking for him later?

kayko: yeah

me: so it means that you do like yusuke?!

kayko: *blushes*

yusuke: *blushes*

me: okay...

me: did anyone ever like tease you?

kayko: no! not with my rep.

me: uh...okay...

me: when yusuke died, how did you feel?

kayko: I was crying wishing that it was me there instead of him....

me: .......

kayko: any more questions?

kayko: I gotta go back to hw and studying!!

me: *falls down anime-style*

me: interview over....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hiei: do you study all the time?!

kayko: yeah!

kayko: if I want to save the environment from people think you....

hiei: -_______-'

me: *head down* please leave a review and ideas.....

me: *head still down* can someone please say the disclaimer?

chibi hiei,yusuke,botan: diz author *points at me* does not own Yu Yu hakusho...

me: ;_________;


	5. Koenmasama's Interview

me: hellooooooooooooooooooooo

kuramam: I think they get the point...

me: that's it!!

me: *pulls out mallet*

*wham*

kurama: x_x

hiei: I wonder who your interviewing now?

me: hmm...

YYH: *silence*sweatdrop*

me: I'm interviewing *distracted* awww!! lookie!! your soooo little!! 

YYH: *anime falls*

koenma: I guess you interviewing me...

me: yep!! ^____^

botan: that was unexpected....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi

koenma: uh...hello...

me: are you always busy with your dad away?

koenma: yeah

me: how come you don't like it when your dad is away?

me: I mean, every kid would love to be home-alone and do stuff they couldn't when their parents aren't home...

koenma: paperwork!! do you have any idea how hard it is!!??

koenma: when I think I'm finished i look to my left or right and theirs another 10 stacks of paper work to do!!

me: next question.

me: is that a pacifier you always have in your mouth?

koenma: *keeping back the anger* it's not a pacifier...

me: did your dad give it to you to keep your mouth shut?

koenma: no...

me: what is it then?!

koenma: hmm...

me: answer already!!!

koenma: humph...fine

koenma: it's pacifier!!

me: hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! *tears come out*

yusuke: while she * points at me* is laughing to death, I'll continue...

yusuke: you look like a 5 year old, but you real are over 700! what's with that?

koenma: I'm not saying...

botan: I know!!

yusuke: answer then!

botan: if you cleaned his room before, you'll find over 800 mud pack containers!

everyone expect koenma: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

koenma: you cleaned my room botan?

botan: yeah!! ahahahahahahahaha

koenma: *pulls out several books* ahhhhh!!! *throws it*

*wham* wham* wham* 

*screen goes white* b/c due to several book throwing, you'll have to wait

*screen go back to color*

everyone expect koenma: X__X

koenma: that felt better...

me: interview over.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: someone please say the disclaimer....X__X

koenma: the author doesn't own YYH!!!!

me: and....

koenma: oh! almost forgot...

koenma: please review, leave ideas on your way out to the door and tell her to interview kurama!!

koenma: *walks happily out the door*

everyone else: X__X


	6. Kuramakun's Interview

me: last chapter I interviewed koenma. as you know he threw books at everybody...

hiei: stupid little brat..

botan: hiei! 

kurama: hiei has a point...

kurama: he throws pretty hard for a little guy...

yusuke: who are you going to interview now?

kuwabara: it's only between hiei and kurama now...

me: I'm gunna interview 

hiei: *runs away*

kurama: *sweatdrops*

me: kurama!

kurama: noo!! *trying to run*

me: *drags kurama to the "death chair"*

yusuke: good luck kurama...

botan: yep..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi kurama

kurama: hello...

me: is your real hair color pinkish red?

kurama: nope

me: what color was it before?

kurama: it was black and then yusuke played a prank on me...

me: what did he do?

kurama: when I was sleeping he put little streaks in my hair...

me: what colors did he put?

kurama: blue, red, pink, purple, yellow, green, orange, brown, white, silver, and gold...

me: wow...did you feel like killing yusuke?

kurama: yeah, but Genkai need his help for something..

me: how many times did you dye it?

kurama: it felt like a million times but it was actually about 100 times...

me: okay... even you are over 300 and smarter then anyone else how come you only appear to be 15?

kurama: Genkai gave me a potion so I appear to be young and I do admit I use mudpacks...

me: ahahahaha!!

kurama: -___-'

me: anyways, do you have feelings for *sweatdrops* hiei..??

kurama: no, I don't. I only care a lot about him b/c he and I have been working together a lot...

me: right..

kurama: what?

me: interview is over.

kurama: ??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: on sunday I'm going on a cruise so yeah...

kurama: I'm still confused...

me: it's okay kurama

me: disclaimer!!

yusuke: the author doesn't own YYH.

me: hiei is next. after I interview hiei, I'm going to interview siei and roze..

kurama: run hiei..

hiei: *now where to be seen*

yusuke: where'd he go?

me: dont worry...

me: please review and leave ideas!

Kurama, yusuke: uh oh…


	7. Rozechan's Interview

hi everybody! I got back from the cruise on sunday, and I was really tired, so I wasn't able to write anything...I'm sorry...uh...hiei also ran away while I was gone so now I cant find him so now I'm going to interview roze and siei and for you koema fans, here's something for all of you...koema will be in his junior form b/c I said so and everybody loves him that way...so yea...

yusuke: well, at least hiei was safe for about a week...

kuwabara: he got lucky...

me: dang...does anyone know where hiei is?!

botan: nope...

kurama: we all tried looking for him, but no luck at all...

me: strange...he ran off while I was on the ship....

koema: *pops out of nowhere* hi everybody!

kuwabara: *strangles koema*

me: stop that now kuwabara!!

koema's fan girls: *comes running in and saves koema*

koema: I love my fans!! ^__________^

kuwabara: x_x

everybody else: -___-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi roze

roze: hello...

me: hold on *reads email*

roze: ?? ____ ??

me: holy @#&$

roze: yes?

me: it says here that your Hades' daughter?!

roze: yep!

me: uh...your ambitious, energetic, generous, freedom-loving and likes challenges...

roze: yep!

me: it also says that you like boys, singing and killing people....

roze: who doesn't like killing people?! 

me: *starts freaking out and getting nervous* kurama has some questions and he's going to interview you! *runs*

roze: hi cutie!

kurama: uh...hi roze

roze: you have questions for me?

kurama: uh...um...I....I....

roze: *starts getting impatience* well?!

kurama: what kind of challenges do you like?

roze: the challenge has to involve with death

kurama: what do you plan to do when your father dies or whatever...

roze: I'll kill the person that murdered my father and I'm learning how to get rid of Hercules

kurama: when you said you like boys...what type? * praying that it's not him*

roze: well...it depends...your cute, but don't look like the bf type...

kurama: okieeee...I think this interview is over....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kurama: where'd she go?

yusuke: I think she's hiding away from roze...

koema: kuwabara! the disclaimer!

kuwabara: what if I don't?!

koema: I wonder where my fans are?

kuwabara: O_O

koema: say it...

kuwabara: the author doesn't own YYH or roze...

everyone else: -______-'

:: reminder::

everyone hiei is missing and we cant find him...that's why I have to interview roze and siei...please help us find hiei b/c we got plans for him....

::end of reminder::


	8. Interviewing a fan:: Siei

hello reader. I'm hoping that you liked the last few chapters.

me: yukina just came over today. 

kuwabara: yukina is here!

me: yep.

kuwabara: *runs off to be with yukina*

me: does he know that yukina is hiei's sister?

everyone: *shakes head*

me: *sighs* poor hiei...

kurama: yep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: today we'll be interviewing siei. she's a fan of kurama and hiei.

siei: can hiei or kurama interview me please?!

me: uh...I guess kurama can. we cant find hiei...

siei: ^_^

kurama: uh...hello

siei: hi kurama!

kurama: okay. uh...I don't have any questions for you...

siei: I have one for you!

kurama: go ahead.

siei: do you like me?

kurama: you are my fan. so yeah.

siei: I mean just me.

kurama: I'm sorry. I love all my fans!

siei: okay.

kurama: *waves to his fans*

kurama's fans: *waves back and starts giggling*

siei: sniff sniff... ;____;

kurama: what's wrong siei?

siei: I need a hug...

kurama: *hugs siei and gives her kiss on cheek*

siei: *blushing*

kurama: feel better?

siei: *mutters* yes.

kurama: I guess this interview is over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: you feel better siei?

siei: *still blushing* yes..

me: okay. 

kurama: who's next?

me: looks like it's only hiei and yukina.

yusuke: we haven't found hiei yet.

me: I guess we'll have to interview yukina.

me: disclaimer kurama.

kurama: the author doesn't own YYH.


	9. Yukinachan's Interview

hello reader. okay. we haven't found hiei yet, but!! we will interview yukina, but then kuwabara cant stand that...sooo!! we got yusuke, kurama, and koenma to sit on him.

kuwabara: yukina!!

yusuke: shut up already you big dope.

kuwabara: @!(#&@&*(

me: now, now. this is not a place for swearing...I think..

everyone else: -____-;

me: anyways, it's time to interview the snow demon! the one and only yukina!!

kurama: your weird. you know that?

me: yep! ^_^

everyone else: -____-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hi.

yukina: hello.

me: how do you know that you have a twin brother?

yukina: I heard my mother talking about him.

me: you know that your twin brother *gets hit by koenma*

me: x_x

yukina: ?? ____ ??

koenma: looks like that kuwabara's going to interview you.

kuwabara: how much do you know about your twinbrother?

yukina: not much. all I know is that he's still alive.

kuwabara: why did you leave me that day?!

yukina: it's where all snow demons have to live. in the cold.

kuwabara: ;____;

yukina's fan: hi!

kuwabara: where did you come from?

fan: the author let me in. besides I'm a fan of yukina.

kuwabara: well, she's already taken so leave!

fan: not until she answers my question.

kuwabara: =/

yukina: go ahead.

fan: *takes out paper* why do you have to live at kuwabara's house?

yukina: I don't know. I think I might move in.

kuwabara: ;___; don't move!

fan: ^_^ you can come to my house!

yukina: sure.

kuwabara: =( ;____;

kuwabara: this interview is over...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

koenma: you weren't suppose to say anything..

me: I let my guard down. it was too tempting.

kurama: we found hiei.

me: where!?

yusuke: he was hiding in the studio...

me: your next hiei..

hiei: *sweatdrops* well, uh..

me: any last words?

hiei: yes?

me: okay. your last word was "yes".

hiei: =O

me: take him to the chair.

kurama,yusuke: *drags hiei to the interviewing chair*

hiei: lemma go lemma go lemma go!

me: I don't own YYH.


	10. Interviewing a fan:: Rei

hello reader! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long time because I just started school again and then I had a lot of homework and then we had projects... stupid school and teachers. 

yusuke: *runs into my room* we have another request!

me: hmm...it's rei?

yusuke: what...how'd u know?

me: just do..

yusuke: i wanna know how!

me: i told ya. i just do...

yusuke: ahhh!! *powers up spirit gun*

me: i wouldn't do that if i were u...

yusuke: ??

me: I'm the author!!! i can do anything i want!!!

me: go away yusuke!

yusuke: *disappears*

me: now to continue...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: hello!

rei: uh...hi..

me: now now! don't be nervous! today it's 

*WHAM*

siei: hi!

me: x.x

rei: uh...is she okay? *points at the author*

siei: she'll be fine.

rei: okay...

siei: now for the questions!

rei: *nods* okay

siei: who do you like?

rei: *blush* yusuke...

siei: *thinking* hmmm...rei and yusuke...^.^!!

siei: will you stay away from my bishies?!

rei: of course...I only want yusuke...

siei: how do you like keiko?

rei: well, I don't like her very much. she thinks that yusuke is all her's. hmph. he's mine!

siei: are you good or evil?

rei: *smirks* depends...muahahahaha

siei: *sweatdrops* okieee

siei: do you hate demons?

rei: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!???

siei: uh...well...um...just wondering!!

rei: *sits back down* of course I don't. 

siei: and last question! before the author comes back..

siei: will you give us presents??? 

rei: what kind of question is that?!

eoe: *chibi eyes*

rei: *twitch twitch* 

rei: *gives in* FINE!!!

eoe: yay!

rei: *gives present to everyone*

eoe: *opens present*

me: SIEI!!!!

siei: uh oh...

me: well...how did it go?

siei: it went okay.

me: good *leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

siei: *sitting in corner and starts crying*

kurama: what's wrong?

siei: *shakes head* nothing

kurama: *embraces siei* 

siei: *blush blush* kurama-san...??

kurama: will you go out with me?

siei: *nods*

kurama: *kisses siei*

siei: *kisses back*

me: *walks in* oops...*leaves*

please review!!!! and i don't own YYH, siei, or rei.


	11. author's challenage

hi reader! this is a challenge for the people who want to interview hiei. if you want to interview hiei, this challenge is for you. you can choose one out of the 3 choices. 

1. if you know when hiei's birthday is

2. if you know when kurama's birthday is. also his youko birthday.

3. send me a email in why you should interview him and what questions you want to ask him.

my email address is lilaznbbalgrl96@aol.com. my AIM screen name is lidokitsune.

this challenge will probably go on for a pretty long time due to school and writer's block, even i try my best to think of idea's. it's getting harder to get idea's due to the homework i get and it's almost the end of the school year. that means good news and bad. i get more time to for writing!!! the bad news...more stressed is build on me because grades are really important to me right now. sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience. (well...some of you anyway...jkjk!)

ja ne!

.:+ lidokitsune +:.


	12. Hieikun's Interview

hi reader. well...I finally going to continue. just for this chapter, I've decided to push my homework aside, for once, and continue this story. thanks to the people for the reviews!!

yusuke: what took you so long?!

me: I had homework

yusuke: stupid homework...

me: *takes out frying pan and hits yusuke* quiet you

yusuke: x_x

DISCLAMIER: i dont own YYH

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: to make all you readers happy, i'll interview ...hiei jaganshi!!!

hiei: O.O *starts running*realizes that he's not moving* why cant i move?!

me: uh...you cant go anywhere. 

hiei: why?! 

me: *points at the chains* your chained to the chair.

hiei: ....noooo!!

me: let's begin.

me: how old are you really?

hiei: *mumbles* 653 years...

me: what was that?

hiei: 653 years!!!

me: *grins* how tall are you?

hiei: ...5 feet..

me: ahahah!!! i'm taller then you!!!!

me: dont you ever drink milk?!

hiei: next question!

me: only i can say that!! *ahem* next question...

hiei: -_____-;;;;

me: when will you tell yukina-chan that your her ni-sama??

hiei: ...in a million years, which is never.

me: yukina!!!

hiei: *BIGGG sweatdrop*

yukina: *walks in* yes?

me: hiei's your brother.

yukina: ^-^ *huggles hiei* i finally found you!!

hiei: -.-...*turns red*

me: i love family reunions...sniff sniff...

hiei: *takes out fryingpan* you need a life...*hits the author*

me: x_x....i do have one!!

me: better then yours!!

hiei: no, mine is!!

me: mine!

hiei: mine!!

me, hiei: *starts arguing*

eoe: ..-.-;;;;...

yukina: i guess this interview is over...

hiei: *has a frying pan*

me: *takes out a metal bat*

hiei: O.O..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: heh..*sweatdrops* sorry for the long wait...and how much this interviewed kinda sucked...if you have any idea's email me or leave it in the review. 

yusuke: sheesh...i told you school kills your brain.

me: awww shut up *hits yusuke*

yusuke: x_x *mumbles* baka...

me: i heard that *hits yusuke with a frying pan*

yusuke: X_X

me: please reivew! and about those requests...i'll try to post it up as soon as possible!!


	13. Fuzzydemon's Interview

me: konichiwa readers. i hope that you have enjoyed the interviews...so far...^_^

yusuke: so far??!! so far all you have done is torture us!!

me: that's not my job! 

kurama: then what is your job??

me: it's to torture all of you of course!!! ^_^

yusuke: that's what i said...

me: dont make me repeat it!!!

yusuke: de-mo.. [ but ]

me: you heard me yusuke!!!

yusuke: hai hai...-___-xxx

**disclaimer- i dont own yyh....;_______; **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: erm...where the *%#@&!@*( are my emails?!?!!

stef: oi!! watch you mouth!!!

me: holy (#*&!(*@#!! how did you get here?!

stef: *sweatdrops* ^_^;;; i was able to sneak in!! 

fuzzydemon: *blink blink* -___-;;;;

me: er…someone!!!!…wait…I meant…HIEI!!!

hiei: *comes in* you called??

me: *points at stef* take her out!! i have a interview with fuzzydemon!!!

stef: AHHHHHH!! HIEI!!! *glomps him*

hiei: O_O;;;;;...erm...okay...*walks out while being dragging stef*

me: okay…let's get on with it...

fuzzydemon: er...that was...unexpected...

me: yeah yeah...let's get on with the interview.

fuzzydemon: hai...

me: okay...so lemma get this straight...your a ten-sai?? [genious]

fuzzydemon: *nods* yep *beams proudly*

me: ^_^ and you like keiko-chan...

yusuke: *being held back by kurama* 

fuzzydemon: hai....

me: let's go on with it then. let's see...keiko-chan will interview you instead of me! *walks out of the door happily*

keiko: *takes a seat* hello!

fuzzydemon: ^^ did you hear about the lates issue about hair gel?!

keiko: i know!! i dont understand why ppl use so much hair gel!!

fuzzydemon,keiko: *glares at yusuke*

yusuke: nani?! [what] i only use...erm...10 bottles a day!!

keiko: yusuke!! 

fuzzydemon: have you not have any kindness towards nature?!

yusuke: it's only 10!!!

keiko: that's alot!!!

me: *walks back in noticing the loud sounds* er..what's going on...??

yusuke: no it isnt!!

keiko,fuzzydemon: yea it is!!

yusuke,keiko,fuzzydemon: *arguing back and forth-yes it is!!! no it isnt!!*

me: -___-;;;; *twitch twitch* this...is a BIGGG embrassment to society....very big....

yusuke,keiko,fuzzydemon: DONT DISTURB US!!!

me: O_O...gomen gomen....[sorry, sorry]

yusuke,keiko,fuzzydemon: *continues arguing*

me: *sits down and drink tea* how are you kurama??

kurama: *drinking tea also* i'm well and you?

me: *looks at yusuke,keiko,and fuzzydemon who are now throwing food at each other* i thought it was a interview...

kurama: *looks also* O_O...erm...what happened..??

me: *takes another sip of tea* issues...you know...

kurama: erm...okay...what kind??

me: hair gel issues.

kurama: -___________-;;;;;;;

me: exactly.

yusuke: baka!! 10 isnt that much!!!

fuzzydemon: yes it is!!!

yusuke: fine then!!! you stay away from keiko!!!

fuzzydemon: you cant tell me what to do!!! i like her too!!!

yusuke: she was mine first!!!

fuzzydemon: no! mine!!

keiko: *blushing madly*

yusuke: mine!!

fuzzydemon: mine!!!

yusuke: grrr..

fuzzydemon: grrr...

fuzzydemon, yusuke: *starts fighting*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: *continues sipping tea* i wonder when will it end...

kurama: who knows....they've been fighting and arguing for about 2 hrs now.

me: well...i hope you enjoyed! i will do my best to update soon!! 

kurama: leave reviews!!

me: and come join us for tea!!

kurama,me: ^_^


End file.
